Stand on the Edge of Your Knife
by RBabe500
Summary: Bakura knew that he and Yami knew each other in the past. But he never knew just how well they knew each other....One shot Bakura/Yami.


Hmmm......Very random fic I came up with. I think this is what happens when I don't get enough caffeine. x_x  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I did buy Volume 1 of the graphic novels today. Hooray for Barnes and Noble finally getting some mangas in!  
  
"Stand on the Edge of Your Knife"  
  
"Trust me on this. I want you to see something," she says to me.  
  
"Why should I trust anything you show me? I don't even know you....." I reply.  
  
"You'll want to after I show you this..." she answers back, a slight smile--or is it a smirk?--on her face.  
  
I look at her, trying to figure out what game she is playing with me.  
  
"Trust me," she says again. Her millenium necklace begins to glow. I squint and raise a hand to my eyes, trying to shade them from the blinding light emitted from the necklace.  
  
I can feel myself falling.  
  
:: . :: . :: . :: :: . :: . :: . :: :: . :: . :: . :: :: . :: . :: . :: :: . :: . :: . :: :: . :: . :: . :: :: . :: . :: . ::  
  
I am floating above a room. I am floating, but at the same time, I stand behind a pillar, watching the scene before me unfold. I am myself, seeing this scene from the air, but I am also behind a pillar. I feel myself slipping away from the me in the air. I am becoming the other me. The me that is dressed in clothes that I have never worn. The me dressed in clothing that only an Egyptian would wear. The me of the past.  
  
**I stand behind a pillar, watching the scene before me unfold. I have no doubt it will prove to be interesting.  
  
The pharaoh shoots up from his throne. "What do you mean the Ring was stolen?" he asks, his voice low, yet clearly filled with rage. His eyes are fiery, and the servant before him quivers in fear.  
  
"I-I am sorry, Pharaoh. There was nothing we c-could do," the servant manages to stutter out, his eyes filled with fear at the wrath of the pharaoh.  
  
"What do you mean there was nothing you could do?" the pharaoh asks, trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
The servant takes a deep breath. "We-we never even saw the man who stole it. He just-"  
  
The pharaoh raises a hand to silence the servant. "So...It is he. The one who has been stealing from all over Egypt. They say he cannot be seen. They say he is protected by the gods, though Ra knows why. They say he is the most skilled thief ever to live. They say no one can stop him. Tell me, do you believe these rumors?"  
  
At this, I cannot help but laugh. The pharaoh's head shoots toward the pillar behind which I stand.  
  
"Reveal yourself!" he says, his voice filled with the power and strength that made him ruler of Egypt.  
  
I step out from my hiding spot. I bow, not willing to risk the pharaoh's temper.  
  
"Bakura. It is you," he says, relieved.  
  
"Yes," I reply.  
  
He raises an eyebrow at me, a slight hint of amusement showing in his eyes. "And you were standing behind a pillar listening to my conversation because.....?"  
  
I smile. "I apologize, Y--Pharaoh." I catch myself from calling him by his name. As close as we are, it is not something I can do in public. "I was coming to talk to you myself. But when I heard you speaking to another, I did not wish to interrupt. But your conversation caught my ear, and I could not help myself from listening in. I just--"  
  
He holds up a hand, a smile on his face. "Enough, Bakura. I clearly see that what you are trying to tell me is that you were eavesdropping on my conversation so that you would have something good to talk about later with your friends."  
  
The servant, his fears now gone, snorts, trying to hold in a laugh. The pharaoh looks at him, remembering him for the first time.  
  
"You may go now," he says coldly, addressing the servant. The servant nods, and quickly turns to leave. As he walks out the door and closes it, I look around the room, assuring that we are now alone.  
  
The pharaoh walks toward me. "Could you wait no longer to see me?" he asks, his voice gentle, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"I can never wait to see you, Yami. All day, as I sit in that accursed library and study those accursed scrolls, you are all I think of. You keep me sane."  
  
A true smile plays on his features. He has walked so close to me that we are hardly even an inch apart. I close the distance, claiming his lips.  
  
The mighty pharaoh surrenders to me.**  
  
I shoot back to the me in the air. I watch in horror as I kiss the pharaoh, Yami. I watch in horror as the me of the past moans into the mouth of someone that I have grown to hate.  
  
:: . :: . :: . :: :: . :: . :: . :: :: . :: . :: . :: :: . :: . :: . :: :: . :: . :: . :: :: . :: . :: . :: :: . :: . :: . ::  
  
I snap back to the present. I am breathing heavily. The light around me fades, and once again, I can see Isis, standing in front of me with a smile on her face.  
  
"Now do you see why I called you here?" she asks me, a tone in her voice that I cannot decipher.  
  
"No, I don't," I reply angrily. "You called me here to show me visions of the past where my lover was the pharaoh? What--what was the point of this? To disgust me? To make me want to hurl? To--"  
  
"No," Isis cuts me off. "The point is, you and Yami cannot keep up this hatred of each other that you have gained in this present time!"  
  
"Why not?" I retort sharply. "Does he know about this?"  
  
Isis looks me in the eyes. "No, not yet. I chose to tell you first."  
  
"First? Meaning you _will_ tell him?" I answer. I am not happy with what I am hearing.  
  
"Bakura, you both have a right to know of your pasts. And you were both a large part of each other's pasts."  
  
"I don't want to know this! I don't want to know any of this!" I scream as I turn and storm out of the museum.  
  
Behind me, Isis stares at my retreating back, her Millenium Necklace glowing softly.  
  
~End~  
  
Review please! Feed a starving author!  
  
Mokuba: *makes puppy dog eyes* Won't you please review?  
  
Hehe......You know you can't resist the puppy dog eyes! ^_^  
  
~TaLoN~ 


End file.
